Un futuro diferente
by Hermi-Black
Summary: 15 años han pasado desde que Matthew Kings dejo un mundo al que alguna vez pertenecio ...
1. 1 El reencuentro Inesperado

**Un futuro diferente**

**1.-El reencuentro inesperado**

_-Debemos de acercarnos poco a poco…tienen que pensar que estamos en otro lado _

_-Hay que poner un anzuelo, uno de nosotros debe de distraerlos- dice un joven pelirrojo_

_-Yo, pensaran que uno de sus rehenes ha escapado, he irán tras de mi _

_-No… tu no- le reclamo un joven de cabello negro azabache y gafas_

_-Entonces quien… he tu no puedes ya que a ti es a quién buscan- le contesta la chika_

_-es vdd Harry, deja que ginny sea el anzuelo ella puede –dijo una chica de cabello rubio algo desgreñado_

_-Esta, bien tu serás nuestro anzuelo.._

-No, ginny… no vayas

_-Han capturado a ginny- le dice una chica de cabello castaño al chico de gafas_

_-QUE!!! _

_-No la encontramos, después de la batalla de esta noche… el plan fallo… Voldemort la tiene_

-Ginny…

_-HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_-DÉJALA…. NO TE LLEVARAS A GINNY _

_-Nos volvemos a encontrar Harry Potter_

-Ginny….. GINNY NO!!-dice un hombre de cabello negro azabache bañado en sudor fri

-Matt…que ocurre…-dice una mujer de cabello rubio prendiendo la luz de la lámpara más cercana- matt te encuentras bien

-Mi … cicatriz…. Me quema… como nunca- dice el hombre tomando sus gafas de la mesa de al lado

-La pesadilla de… diario.. Verdad?- pregunto su esposa- fue otra vez la de la chica Pelirroja verdad… Ginny?

-Que dijiste?-le dic sobresaltado

-Así la llamaste, gritaste su nombre antes de despertar…. Estas seguro que no conoces quienes son esas personas

-Muy seguro… no recuerdo nunca haber conocidos a esa gente…

-Descansa, son las 3 de la madrugada, tienes todavía tiempo para reponerte de ese mal sueño

A la mañana siguiente

-Buenos días- dice bajando a desayunar Matthew Kings

-Buenos días papa- le saluda su hija mayor, una niña de 11 años pelirroja y de ojos color almendra algo raro ya que ninguno de los dos esposos tiene esos genes

-Lindsay, Logan listos ya- dice el hombre

-Como estas, cariño- dice Jess a su esposo

-Mejor gracias- dice matt dándole un beso

-te ocurre algo Pa'- pregunta el menor de sus hijos, un chico de 9 años, de cabello azabache algo rebelde como su padre y ojos azules como su madre.

-Un mal sueño… solamente… muy bien todos al auto ya. Ordena a sus hijos los cuales salen de la cocina y va a la cochera

-Bueno, nos vemos en la tarde

-No se te olvide la junta de la escuela

-Si, ya me lo han dicho miles de veces

-Esta bien, nos vemos – dice dándole otra vez un beso y saliendo a la cochera

--A mi me toca sentarme adelante- inicio a pelear Logan

- Estas loco, pequeña rata, tú te sentaste ayer adelante- le contesto Lindsay

-Basta ya, siéntense donde sea-dice Matt

-Pero, papa- le reclama Lindsay al ver que Logan se sienta adelante

-Déjalo ya, súbete atrás- contesta subiéndose al carro y partiendo en el camino……

-Hoy es la despedida de Harol,…- dice Logan a mitad del camino

-Quien es harol??-pregunta Matt

-Harol Weasley, un amigo, su familia se va a Mudar

-Weasley!?!-dice Matt dando un afrenon

-Papa, que te ocurre…. Weasley es su apellido, si hermana va con migo- dice Lindsay levantando su mochila que se había caído

-Oh, lo siento se me fue el pie y de donde son?

-De aquí, de allá, en realidad no se, se mudan frecuentemente apenas entro a inicios del año escolar, es por el trabajo de sus padres

-Creo que eran de un pueblo, cuando Ginny llego utilizaba palabras extrañas, como 'Muggles'? Y otras mas….-no pudo terminar su frase pues Matt volvio a frenar de un amanera muy violenta- papa, te encuentras bien, estas sudando

-No, estoy bien, ando algo distraídos, pero no se preocupen- mintió a sus hijos- ya bajense, no querrán llegar tarde

-Nos vemos Papa – dice Logan bajando del auto y reuniéndose con unos amigos

-Seguro que estas bien papa- volvió a preguntar Lindsay algo preocupada

-Muy seguro, ya bajate

-Ok, no se te olvide hoy la junta que es…

-…que es para la graduación ya me lo recordó tu madre… hey mi beso- dijo Matt

-Papa!!!bueno nos vemos bye- dijo bajándose

Después de despedirse de sus hijos, volvió a prender el auto y partió a su trabajo algo tenso.

Como era posible que después de 15 años que había abandonado ese mundo y que había jurado no volver nuca ni hablar de el, sus recuerdos del pasado lo siguieran atormentando.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de sacar todos esos pensamientos que lo pensionaba y condujo había su trabajo, donde seguro encontraría la paz, pensó.

-Buenos días, señor Kings- dice la recepcionista del edificio donde Matthew trabajaba cuando este entraba.

-Buenos días Lisa- dice Matt algo distraído subiéndose al elevador

Bajo en el piso 4, aun tenso ya que no lograba olvidar lo que lo atormentaba.

-Buenos días Matt- dic su secretaria al verlo llegar

-Buenos días Jennifer, hay algo para hoy

-No, solo una pequeña cita, con un cliente nuevo alas 12:30

-Ok, estaré en mi oficina, por favor que nadie, me moleste hasta entonces

-Muy bien… Matt te encuentras bien- pregunto Jennifer

-Si- mintió Matt- por que lo preguntas?

-te vez tenso

-No, me….me encuentro muy bien.

Entro a su oficina, uno de los pocos lugares donde encontraba paz pues todo el trabajo que solía siempre tener lo distraía de sus problemas, pero esta vez no lo lograba en su totalidad

Eran 15 años ya, inicio a recordar, de que no sabia nada de ese mundo al que alguna vez el perteneció y por que ahora?, ¿Cuál era el motivo?, ¿Por qué volvían ahora?

Tantas eran las cosas que habían ocurrido en tan poco tiempo del dia y que ahora no podía sacar de su cabeza, la pesadilla , que junto con otras aun rondaban por su cabeza y no lo dejaban descansar y su pequeña platica con sus hijos sobre los Weasley……

-ya, Matthew… -se dijo a si mismo- debe de existir por lo menos en Inglaterra miles de familias que se llamen Weasley y cuya hija se llame Ginny…- se dijo así mismo tratando de olvidar

Pero era imposible mientras mas trataba de olvidar más recuerdos venían a la mente

Flash Back

_-Harry, entiende, es por el bien de los dos… yo puedo escapar fácilmente dice una chica pelirroja_

_-pero…. Ginny- le responde un joven de cabello azabache_

_-Calla- dice poniéndoles un dedo en os labios y dándole un beso_

_-Estas lista Ginny…- dice apareciendo un joven tb pelirrojo_

_-Si… Ron… bueno… Harry…._

Fin Flash Back

-POR QUE LA DEJE IR!!!!!!!!-grito dando un fuerte golpe al escritorio casi estallando en lagrimas

Esa había sido la razón por la que había dejado ese mundo.

Flash Back

_ "…desde el principio solo el caos he vivido… año tras año algo malo ocurría, una tragedia pasaba año… tras... año…la muerte de Quirrell… los ataque a los Sangre Muggle…, la huida de Wormtail…, la muerte de Cedric y de Sirius…., la desaparición de Dumbledore…. Y ahora el rapto y muerte de la persona que mas amaba, la unica que me llenaba de paz en este mundo de tormentas…._

_ No quiero causarles daño…no me busquen… no traten de hacerme volver a este mundo que en vez de alegría me causo sufrimiento…._

_Harry James Potter"_

Fin Flash Back

-…Harry….Harry…

-Mande- dijo volviendo en si

-Que el Señor Harry Aspet ya llego… estas bien..

-Si estoy bien… pásalo por favor…

Su cliente los distrajo de lo que por su mente ocurría y con el, el tiempo se le acelero. Al tiempo ya eran las 5:30

-Matt… tu esposa te habla- dijo su secretaria por el Inter.

-Pásamela por favor

-"_Hola amor…"_

_-_Hola, ya están listos__

_-"Si, y tu como estas…"_

-Ya mejor, ya voy por ustedes, voy saliendo de la oficina…

_-"Muy bien aquí te esperamos cariño, bye"_

-Bye, nos vemos…

Salio de sus oficina y se fue a su casa para recoger a su familia e ir a la escuela.

-Donde va a ser…-pregunto a sus hijos

-En el salón, ven yo te llevo- dice Lindsay tomándolo del brazo

-Bueno llevame

Al entrar, encontró un gran tumulto pues al parecer todos estaban ya o por lo menos algunos.

-Ven papa, te mostrare mis trabajos- dijo otra vez Lindsay jalando a su papa

Así estuvieron un tiempo mientras Linds les mostraba su salón.

-Señores Kings mucho gusto- dice una mujer de cabello negro acercándose ellos

-Miss Hale… papa, mama ella es mi maestra

-Mucho gusto- dice Matt tendiéndole la mano- Linds nos a platicado mucho de usted

-es una niña muy linda, algo traviesa, pero muy estudiosa…

-Se parece a su Padre- dijo Jess sarcásticamente

-Bueno voy a ver a otros padres, fue un place conocerles- dice Miss hale

-Iguáleme- contesta los dos esposos

-Linds!!!!!!-escuchan gritar a alguien que los hizo girar

-Ginny!!!- gritando te Lindsay y corrió a la puerta

Al ver a la chica, Matt sintió una presión en el estomago, Ginny Weasley, tenia el cabello castaño algo alborotado y por un momento Matt sintió un alivio.

-papa, ella es Ginny Weasley, la amiga de la que te platique en la mañana…

-Mucho gusto, señor Kings… dice la joven niña tendiéndole la mano

-el gusto es mío- dice tomando su mano

-oh, Dios mío…- exclamo la chica al ver a matt y tiro los libros que traia en las manos

-te pasa algo….-pregunto Matt agachándose a tomar las cosas de Ginny la cual tb se agacho

Ahí fue cuando la vio bien detenidamente era la misma cara de ginny… de su ginny… como podía ser posible… acaso era…no, no podía ser…

-Ginny- escucharon una voz adulta aun lado de la chica

A Matthew le dio un vuelco el estomago…y poco a poco levanto la cabeza

-papa,… muchas gracias Señor Kings-dijo la chica tb parándose

-Que paso- pregunto la mujer

-Se me cayeron las cosas y el señor Kings, el papa de mi amiga me ayudo a recogerlas

-Oh, mucho gusto Ronald Weasley ella es mi esposa Hermione- dice sin darse cuanta de quien estaba enfrente de ellos.

Matt se había quedado perplejo, este era el peor día de su Vida… 15 años huyendo de ellos, de su mundo y ahora resulta que sin planearlo se encuentra con sus dos antiguos mejores amigos…. No podía ser…

-Mu…muc…mucho gusto, Matthew Kings un placer conocerle- dice parándose bien y dejando en descubierto su cicatriz en forma de rayo

Los señores Weasley se quedaron impactados al verlo.

-Pasa algo cariño…-dice Jess acercándose a su esposo

-Oh, disculpen, ella es Jessica mi esposa, cariño ellos son los señores Weasley

- mucho gusto- contestaron los dos sin dejar de ver a Matt

-Y…a que se dedica señor Weasley?, por que Logan mi hijo menor me dijo que se iban a mudar- pregunto matt

-Trabajo en el ministerio de turismo… si nos vamos a mudar por mi trabajo – contesto el pelirrojo—y usted…?

-Soy abogado-dijo mirando a sus ex amigos

-Oh… disculpe mi intromisión,-dijo la señora Weasley –que singular cicatriz como se la hizo…?

-oh, eso ocurrió hace años, cuando era un bebe, en un accidente automovilístico en el que murieron mis padres

-oh, disculpe…

-no se preocupen eso ocurrió hace mucho…

-Mama!!!!- dijo Logan asomándose por la puerta junto con una chico pelirrojo

-Harol… ven para acá- dijo la señora Weasley- ven para que conozcas a los señores Kings

-Mucho gustos- dijo el pequeño hacia los Kings , Matt no lo podía creer, era como ver a si amigo ron Weasley de pequeño, la misma nariz , las mismas pecas y el mismo cabello rojo ardiente.

-Veo que mi hijo se lleva bien con su hijo- dijo Jess – bueno con su permiso

-propio

Después de que Jess salio les siguió un silencio sepulcral

-Basta ya- dijo Matt rompiendo el silencio- que hacen aquí??

-Que hacemos aquí… que haces tu aquí??- contesto ron hablándole a su antiguo amigo

-Yo, vivo mi nueva vida…. Alejado de sus mundo… alejado se ustedes- dijo Matt apunto del desquicio

-Esto es una coincidencia… nosotros te intentamos buscar hace años… pero… te dimos por muerto…-dijo Hermione asustada

-Una coincidencias… claro…

-entiende Harry… nosotros no sabíamos que hacer... después de que tu te fuiste.. Todo decayó… Voldemort ase hico mas fuerte… te necesitábamos- dijo Ron

-..Pero… al darte por muerto… logramos vencer a Voldemort… entiéndenos Harry- continúo Hermione

-Yo ya no soy Harry… soy Matthew Kings abogado y padre de familia… me entienden

-pero Harry

-Matt…

-Ya vamonos cariño-dijo sin mirar a sus ex amigos

-claro…voy por los chicos

-Harry… por favor-le suplico Hermione

-Fue un placer conocerlos..-dijo al ver cuando su familias se acerca

-Har…Matthew… entiende-volvió a suplicar

-Déjalo… Hermi… el ya no es nuestro amigo

-Así es yo ya no soy Harry Potter, nunca mas….- dice saliendo del salón, dejando perpleja a la pareja

---------------------------------

Fin del episodio

Hermione-Tachikawa

Espero que les halla gustado, no se de donde me salio todo eso, será que mis vacaciones me inspiraron, ya tengo en mente los próximos capítulos es peor que les guste. Mil gracias de antemano a los que dejen comentarios.

-


	2. 2 Las Cartas Perdidas

Un futuro diferente  
  
2.-Las cartas Perdidas  
  
Los días pasaron, las vacaciones de los chicos llegaron y en casa había una gran guerra.  
  
Matthew no había recordado su platicaron los Weasley, hasta ese fatídico día. Y todo inicio con una llamada telefónica muy temprana.  
  
-Alo-contesto Matt  
  
-"Bueno...se encuentra Linds"-Dijo una voz infantil del otro lado del auricular.  
  
-Claro, quien la busca  
  
-"Soy Ginny... Ginny Weasley...."  
  
-eh... si.... Un...momento... Linds te hablan por teléfono!!!  
  
-Muchas gracias, papa – dice tomando el teléfono- bueno... hola Ginny... muy bien gracias y tu  
  
Matt fue a recoger la correspondencia y después siguió hasta la cocina  
  
-...no, pues yo voy a entrar a Eton ya te había dicho...-escucho a su hija-...no, no me ha llegado ninguna carta... y como dices que se llama....Oh, Hogwarts...  
  
Al escuchar eso Matt se quedo en shock e inicio a revisar el correo, donde encontró una carta de Hogwarts dirigida para Srita. L. Kings.... Se había olvidado por completo de eso... su hija tenia ya 11 años y era lógico que recibiera una carta así...  
  
-Papa...papa...PAPA!!!!!- grito Lindsay  
  
-Mande cariño  
  
-No me ha llegado ninguna carta....  
  
-No ninguna por que?  
  
-No solo quería saber.....no, ya me dijo que no... bueno nos vemos...claro... aquí te espero...-dijo colgando el teléfono  
  
-Ocurre algo PA'- pregunta la chica  
  
-No nada, me siento un poco mal... hoy no voy a ir a trabajar  
  
Después de desayunar, Matt se encerró en la sala... aun con la carta que había llegado.  
  
La contemplo un momento, se vio tentado a abrirla pero no puedo, no tenia el valor, las manos le temblaban, algo en el le decía que la abriera y otra parte que la tirara a la hoguera de la chimenea.  
  
-Matt...te ocurre algo-dijo Jess entrando en la sala  
  
-No,...nada  
  
-Que es eso- dijo viendo la carta  
  
-Eh, esto un papel viejo que iba a tirar a la chimenea- dice tirando la carta  
  
-Que te ocurre, tenías semanas que no te veía así...  
  
-No te preocupes Jess... no me pasa nada... me gustara estar solo...  
  
Así siguió todo el día hasta que el timbre lo hizo parar... y al abrirla pensó ver una alucinación.  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-Hola, señor Kings, se encuentra Lonas  
  
-Si, aquí estoy- dijo apareciendo en el vestíbulo- vamos a ir al parque  
  
-OK, no llegues tarde  
  
-esta bien papa  
  
-Nos vemos Señor Kings  
  
-Quien era...  
  
-Ginny, la amiga de Linds  
  
-Oh, si Logan salio muy temprano con Harol  
  
-No me agrada que se relaciones con ese tipo de gente  
  
-Oh Matt, son niños y además sus padres so muy Linds  
  
-No son lo que tu crees- dijo alejándose de su esposa y volviendo a entrar a la sala  
  
Al día siguiente, aparecieron otras tres cartas de Hogwarts las cuales tb tiro a la chimenea.  
  
-papa... no hay carta para mi  
  
-No... porque la insistencia  
  
-No por no más  
  
Ese día otra vez no fue a trabajar  
  
-matt, te sientes bien, ya van dos días sin ir a trabajar- pregunto Jess preocupada  
  
-En realidad no me siento muy bien  
  
-tienes que ir ala medico, te ves algo pálido  
  
-No, no es nada... mas bien estoy cansado  
  
-Pero...  
  
-déjalo así  
  
Al día siguiente ocurrió lo mismo, y de nuevo tuvo que faltar ala trabajo, pues había ahora más de 10 cartas...  
  
-...Pero que es lo que estas haciendo , Matt- se dijo así mismo-...estas actuando igual que tus Tíos  
  
Flash Back   
  
-¡No pienso tener a uno de ellos en la casa, Petunia!.....  
  
...después de quemar todas las cartas, Tío Vernon salio con el martillo y tapio la entrada  
  
-....son mis cartas!!!!  
  
-Si no pueden entregarlas, tendrán que dejar de hacerlo...  
  
Fin Flash Back   
  
-Como le puedes hacer esto a tu hija Harry...-no termino la frase, nunca se había referido a el con ese nombre desde hacia mucho tiempo-...ya, Matthew no te atormentes ya, sabes bien que no descansaran hasta que la contacten....  
  
Flash Back   
  
...un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral, si rostro estaba cubierto de pelo....  
  
-...no me he presentado Rubeus Hagrid...Harry, eres un mago... y muy bueno debo unos padres como los tuyos...  
  
Fin Flash Back   
  
-Lo mas seguro que manden al tonto ese de Ha...al tonto ese a buscarla pero no, no lo voy a permitir....  
  
Pensó en huir, en salir de la casa y llevar a su familia a algún otro lado, pero era un tontería pues el bien sabia que la encontrarían no importara si se fuera a lo mas profundo del mar ellos, la encontrarían...  
  
Al día siguiente, todo parecía estar normal, Matt Ya pensaba ir a trabajar ese día y estaba desayunando con su esposa y su hija...  
  
-Hey, creo que alguien quiere contactar a Linds...-escucharon gritar Logan desde el vestíbulo  
  
-Porque lo dices, hijo- dice mas de estas en la entrada- dice entrando a la cocina y dejando en la mesa una gran bolsa llena de cartas, que por lo menos eran unas 30...  
  
-Pero que de....- dijo Matt tomando la bolsa donde estaban las cartas y saliendo al vestíbulo-...esto es...  
  
-Papa, que es eso...-pregunto Linds saliendo atrás de su padre  
  
-...es el colmo...-dijo al ver mas de 20 cartas en la puerta  
  
Tomo todas y junto con las que estaban en la bolsa y les prendió fuego, echándola a la chimenea  
  
-Matt te has vuelto loco- dijo Jess quien junto con Logan habían entrado ya ala sala  
  
-Papa... mira son para mi, por que las tiras... mira. Srita. L. Kings, el cuarto color rosa, Cambritche – dijo mostrándole la carta a su padre, el cual se la arrebato y la hecho a la hoguera.-Papa.....!!!!  
  
-Matt... me asustas que te ocurre  
  
-Ya basta...todos fuera- dijo sacándolos de la sala  
  
-Pero papa mis cartas...  
  
-Largo-grito  
  
Los niños salieron pero Jess se quedo ahí.  
  
-No me voy hasta que me expliques que ocurre aquí  
  
-Ya habrá momento de explicaciones ahora quiero estar solo.  
  
-NO ME VOY DE AQUÍ, HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES-grito Jess  
  
-PUES NO TE VOY A EXPLICAR NADA SI SIGUES ASÍ-grito tb Matt  
  
-POR DIOS!!!! TU ERES EL QUE ESTA ALTERADO...  
  
Matt no contesto estaba frente a la chimenea viendo como se quemaban las cartas  
  
-PUES SI NO ME QUIERES DECIR QUÉDATE CON TU ESTUPIDO MISTERIO PARA TI SOLO, YO SOLO TE QUIERO AYUDAR...-dijo Jess saliendo de la sala y azotando la puerta.  
  
Ese fue otro día desastroso, no salio de las sala sino hasta la cena, la cual estaba muy tensa.  
  
-Pásame la sal Linds, por favor- pidió Matt a su hija que desde la mañana no le había dirigido la palabra.  
  
-Si...solo si es que no la vas a tirar a la chimenea y al vas a quemar-dijo enojada dejando el salero lejos de su papa  
  
-LINDSAY!!-la regaño su madre  
  
-Claro, lo que yo busco es la seguridad de mi hija  
  
-MATT- tb reprendió a su esposo  
  
-Cuanto me proteges que tal si era algo importante  
  
-No era nada importante, quien manda cartas todos los días  
  
-Entonces, me estuviste ocultando mi correspondencia...todos estos días  
  
-Si... para protegerte  
  
-COMO ME PROTEGES SI ME OCULTA ALGO...  
  
-LINDSAY... MATT YA CÁLLENSE LOS DOS- grito Jess para calmarlos  
  
-MO HASTA QUE MI PAPA ME EXPLIQUE TODOS  
  
-YA... A TU HABITACIÓN ESTAS CASTIGADA  
  
-PUES ME LARGO....-dijo dejando su servilleta y dando un fuerte golpe a la mesa  
  
En ese mismo momento todas las luces se apagaron y escucharon un fuerte ruido proveniente del vestíbulo...  
  
-Oh, no- dijo entre murmullos matt y salio hacia el sótano  
  
-Matt... que te ocurre  
  
-No, salgan de aquí hasta que yo vuelva  
  
Otro golpe se escucho en el vestíbulo y esta vez Jessica, Lindsay y Logan salieron para ver que era lo que ocurría...  
  
En el umbral de la puerta se vislumbraban tres siluetas, Jessica busco una vela para ver quien estaba  
  
-Quien esta allí-dijo tomando la vela y prendiéndola  
  
-Señor y señora Weasley...-dijo Linds viendo bien quienes eran  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban parados en la puerta, ambos vestidos con unas largas túnicas  
  
-Ginny!??- dijo Linds apunto de correr a abrazarla pero se detuvo por un seña que esta le hizo  
  
-que es lo que hacen aquí en mi casa- pegunto Jess  
  
-Jess...nosotros-inicio a decir Hermione  
  
-Ustedes se van ahora- dijo Matt saliendo de la oscuridad de la cocina, apuntando a la pareja con su varita...  
  
Fin del capitulo  
  
Hermi-Black  
  
Muchas gracias a los que len mis fics, este estuvo un poco corto pero prepárense en el próximo viene la acción....  
  
Besos 


	3. 3La verdad

**Un futuro diferente**

**3.- La verdad y "Recueros del Pasado I"**

-Matt…que demonios traes en la mano?-pregunto Jess viendo la varita, pero Matt no le hacia caso.

-Expeliarmus!!!!-grito a sus amigos

-Impedimenta!!!- dijo Ron sacando velozmente su varita

El rayo que salio de la varita de Matt fue absorbido por el de ron, sin duda el ya había perdido su agilidad.

-Que ocurre aquí!!!-grito Jess

-Harry entiende…no lo hagas mas pesado-dijo Ron apuntando todavía a Harry

-Ella no va a ir… no voy a dejar que le hagan algo- grito Matt tb apuntando a Ron y Hermione, casi a punto de perder la cabeza

-Harry nosotros, seriamos incapaces de hacerles algo –dijo Hermione algo asustada

-matt que ocurre aquí- dijo Jess desesperada

-ELLA NO VA A ASISTIR A ESA ESCUELA –grito Matt

-Harry, entiende sus nombres están escritos desde el momento de sus nacimiento…claro con un padre como tu

-ELLOS NO VAN IR A HOGWARTS, ELLA TIENE SU PLAZA EN ETON Y AHÍ ES A DONDE VA A IR

-Harry te estas comportando como un Muggle obstinado

-Para tu mayor información Ron, desde hace 15 años soy un Muggle

-de que están hablando Matt, quien es Harry? Muggle?

-Sigues siendo igual de necia Harry

-No nos iremos de aquí hasta unirnos aquí, por eso nos mandaron

-Vaya que ocurre el tonto del gigante esta ocupado y mandan a los otros sirvientes

-Harry…hagrid murió, fue una e las primeras victimas de Voldemort después de tu partida…una de las primeras victimas de las tantas que aun hay, ya que a tu partida Voldemort volvió a reinar…tal como lo dijo Luna- dijo Hermione desesperada

Matt se quedo en shock, quisiera o no hagrid había sido una parte importante y un gran amigo. Y además eso significaba que al desaparecer el, él caos había aparecido

-Cuando desapareciste pensamos que habíamos vencido a Voldemort pero , no fue así ha regresado… y ahora posee armas inimaginables, él caos ha vuelto…

-QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE AQUÍ??, Quien es Hagrid?, Quien es Harry y por que te dicen así?

-Yo soy Harry…-dijo matt ya calmado por lo que acababa de escuchar-creo que es tiempo de explicar todo lo que ocurre, el momento de la verdad

-Creo que no somos los únicos que no quieren respuestas- dijo Hermione sacando una carta de su bolsillo

-Mi carta- dijo Lindsay viendo bien el objeto

-Así es, pequeña toma creo que lo mejor es iniciar con esto-dijo Hermione entregándole la carta a Lindsay

-Eso es…-dijo Jess viendo bien la carta

-es la carta de la mañana, ya si no hay otra opción leerá Lindsay- dijo Matt mirando al piso

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Director: Remus John Lupin (Orden del Merlín, Primera clase)_

_Querida Señorita Kings:_

_ Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de un puesto en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor; observe la lista del equipó y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio._

_Muy cordialmente Hermione Weasley Directora adjunta (Orden del merlín Primera Clase)_

-Así que eres la Sub-directora…-dijo matt sin mirar a nadie iniciando a abrir la puerta de la sala

-Si-contesto Hermione

-Entonces Mcgonagall murió- dijo de nuevo matt

-Si, tb fue una de las primeras victimas de Voldemort- contesto esta vez Ron

-Bueno, pasen… Jess ahora si tendrás las respuestas que querías…

Todos pasaron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones; era una escena algo extraña…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, en el que Lindsay leyó y releyó la carta y aun lado de ella estaba Logan tb leyéndola…

-Ahora si alguien me puede explicar que ocurre aquí.- dijo Jess desesperada

-Si, Jess creo que tu eres la que mas explicaciones necesita- dijo matt sin mirar aun a alguien fijamente

-Entonces que demonios es…esa…esa carta, magia?? Lechuza??

-Creo que esta muy claro no…-dijo Matt fríamente

-No, no esta claro para mi…

-Quizás – inicio a decir Ron- Harry que diga Matt no sea el mas indicado par explicar eso para eso estamos nosotros estamos aqu

-Si… mira mesa carta como ella dice , es la admisión de Lindsay a la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería de toda Europa y claro con un Padre como Harry, era lógico que ustedes dos- dijo Hermione mirando a los niños- estarían en ella…

-Magia?? Hechicería???

-Si magia Lindsay ahora es una bruja y Logan lo será cuando cumpla los 11 años, son magos al igual que Ron, Hermione y Yo

-ya caí es una buena broma extraña pero buena…

-Creedme Jess no estamos bromeando, todos somos magos- dijo Hermione acercándose a Jess

-Si…solo mira- dijo Matt y con un movimiento de su varita trasformo el florero que estaba cerca de Jess en una jaula

-ósea que soy una bruja…-dijo Linds anonadada por lo que había hecho su padre

-Así, es y vamos a asistir Juntas a hogwarts- dijo ginny hablando por primera vez

-Claro con un padre como el tuyo, todos en nuestro mundo conocen el nombre del famosos mago Harry Potter uno de los mas poderoso, si no es que el mas

-Tu… Matt

-Si… soy un mago, un mago que lleva 15 años alejado de ese mundo por razones que aun me cuestan comprender

-Pero porque me mentiste? Me hiciste creer que eras otra persona?

-ya te dije, desde hace 15 años deje de ser Harry Potter el mago y me convertí en Matthew Kings el abogado y Muggle

-Y esa fue la razón por la que nosotros no te pudimos contactar después de que te desapareciste hasta que te dimos por muerto

-Entonces eres un mago

-Si

-Y esa es…es … es una…

-Una varita si y tu Linds pronto tendrás una

-creo Harry que ahora somos nosotros los que necesitan una respuesta

-Creo que es hora de afrontar mis miedos y creo que debo iniciar pidiéndote perdón Jess

-Y ahora porque

-Te he mentido todo este tiempo…ellos son las personas de mis pesadillas, no eran pesadilla eran recuerdos de mi pasado que me atormentado…

-Entonces la chica…pelirroja eras tu-dijo Jess mirando a Hermione

-No, me imagino que ha de ser mi hermana menor Ginny

-Si, ella fue una persona muy importante en mi vida…

Flash Back

-_Los mortifagos entraron al castillos- dijo Hermione a varios miembros del ED que se habían reunido en el salón de requerimientos, los cuales eran puros jóvenes de 5 a 7 grado y todos vestidos con túnicas de gala._

_-Tomaron unos rehenes mientras veníamos para acá- dijo Hanna Abbott ante la junta_

_-Quienes son- pregunto Harry_

_-..Potter…Harry Potter-dijo una voz proveniente del bolsillo de Harry_

_-Profesor Lupin- dijo este sacando el espejo de Sirius y hablándole a la imagen de un hombre grande de cabello entre canoso_

_-…Harry, los mortifagos han entrando al castillo y junto con ellos va Voldemort…-Al escuchar ese nombre varios temblaron-…donde están ustedes?_

_-En el cuarto de requerimientos, estamos los de la orden y unos cuantos del ED _

_-…escucha no salgan para nada de ahí, tienen unos rehenes de Hufflepuff, estamos tratando de localizarlos_

_-Están en las mazmorras-dijo Ron mirando el mapa del merodeador-están Nott y Crabbe custodiándolo…Los demás se están dispersando están llegando a la sala de Ravenclaw y Voldemort… esta … en… no lo encuentro…_

_-..Ha de haber puesto un hechizo sobre el…_

_.-…muy bien iremos tras los rehenes, no salgan para nada por ningún motivo_

_- esta bien-dijo Harry pero la imagen del Profesor Lupin ya había desaparecido _

_-tenemos que hacer, en la sala hay todavía muchos alumnos- dijo Luna preocupada y por primera vez no sonreía como solía hacerlo_

_-Si, luna tiene razón- la apoyo Neville _

_-No… ya oyeron al profesor Lupin no podemos salir…-dijo Zacarías Smith _

_-Pero muchas vidas dependen de eso… no podemos estar aquí cruzados de brazos- le respondió Ron_

_-No, Ron… Zacarías tiene razón no podemos arriesgar mas vidas de las que están en peligro en estos momentos-dijo Hermione _

_-Pero…-dijo Ron volteando a ver a Harry, en busca de apoyo_

_-Es mejor esperarnos… pasaremos esta noche aquí…mañana contactare a Lupin para ver como están las cosas…_

_Todos iniciaban a aceptar la propuesta de Harry, y poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos con excepción de los seis miembros de la orden_

_-Debemos de estar al tanto de lo que ocurre,-sugirió Neville_

_-Si, que uno vigile el mapa mientras nosotros dormimos – dijo Ron_

_-Muy bien, yo hago el primer turno, ustedes duerman, necesitan recargar energías, no sabemos que nos espera mañana- dijo Ron- y mas tu Harry_

_-esta bien, yo te sigo-dijo Harry y todo se fueron a dormir_

_Así estuvieron toda la noche, primero Ron, después Harry , después Hermione y por ultimo ginny_

_-Chicos…hey…psss-dijo iniciando a levantar a los chicos en voz baja_

_-Que pasa Ginny… paso algo…-pregunto Harry_

_-Si… vengan a ver esto- dijo entrando a un cuarto que había aparecido junto con el salón de requerimientos _

_Todos la siguieron_

_-Miren, esto acaba de aparecer- dijo señalando una motita negra en el mapa_

_-Tom Ryddle- dijo Luna leyendo el nombre que marcaba la motita-quien es??_

_-Voldemort…-dijo lentamente Harry_

_-Que dijiste-pregunto Neville_

_-ese era el nombre de Voldemort en la escuela, se ha dejado ver _

_-debió de haber usado un hechizo para que el mapa no lo viese, por que no se pudo aparecer- dijo Hermione seriamente _

_-y están con los rehenes de hufflepuff, tenemos que hacer algo, los profesores están muy lejos de ellos- dijo ron_

_-No, le prometimos a Lupin que no haríamos nada…y no podemos arriesgarnos_

_-pero…_

_-No, Harry no podemos arriesgarnos pero tampoco debemos dejar a esos chicos en manos de Voldemort-le dijo Ginny-además a el no le importa nada el te quiere a ti_

_-así, es debemos de engañarlo y distraerlo…-sugirió Neville_

_-Debemos de acercarnos poco a poco…tienen que pensar que estamos en otro lado _

_-Hay que poner un anzuelo, uno de nosotros debe de distraerlos- dice Ron_

_-Yo, pensaran que uno de sus rehenes ha escapado, he irán tras de mi –sugirió Ginny_

_-No… tu no- le reclamo Harry_

_-Entonces quien… he tu no puedes ya que a ti es a quién buscan- le contesta duramente Ginny_

_-es vdd Harry, deja que ginny sea el anzuelo ella puede –dijo Luna tratando de convencerlo_

_Harry no contesto_

_-Muy bien yo voy, apareceré por este lado me meteré a este túnel que me conducirá a……_

_No pudo terminar ya que un fuerte ruido los distrajo, Harry había salido del cuarto hacia unas de las habitaciones donde estaban_

_-Harry…-dijo Ginny siguiéndolo al cuarto_

_-No quiero que vayas… no quiero que te ocurra algo- le dijo el chico a la pelirroja_

_-Harry, entiende, es por el bien de los dos… yo puedo escapar fácilmente- dice la chica_

_-pero…. Ginny_

_-Calla- dice poniéndoles un dedo en os labios y dándole un beso_

_-Estas lista Ginny…- dice Ron apareciendo en la puerto_

_-Si… Ron… bueno… Harry….entiende…es por los dos_

_Y sale junto con su hermano dejando a Harry en el obscuro cuarto, donde no supo nada más de lo que ocurría afuera…_

_-Han capturado a ginny-dice Hermione rápidamente entrando en el curto_

_-Que???-contesta Harry saliendo de su letargo y saliendo atrás de Hermione hacia la sala donde tenían el mapa del merodeador_

_-se supone que Ginny, entraría al aula de transformaciones y entraría al túnel que conduce al quinto piso y liberaría a los rehenes-decía Ron a Luna y Neville _

_-donde esta???...DONDE ESTA GINNY???- dijo desesperado Harry_

_-No sabemos, Apenas hace unos minutos su motita aparecía aquí-dice luna señalando la torre de adivinación- pero desapareció junto con la motita de Voldemort_

_-Voldemort la tiene…-dijo Hermione –Harry…._

_Ya era tarde, Harry había salido ya del cuarto de requerimientos. No estaba lejos de la torre de Adivinación, si Voldemort la tenia no debían de estar lejos…_

_-AHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-su cicatriz le inicio a Quemar más que nunca, debía de estar cerca de Voldemort, sentía su fervor, y sabía que estaba feliz._

_Siguió corriendo pero cada vez iba más lento, y después cayó desmayado…_

_--Nos volvemos a encontrar Harry Potter-escucho decir entre sueños, una voz fría_

_-Voldemort…-dijo volviendo poco a poco en si-Dónde esta Ginny…dónde la tienes???_

_-Buscas a tu amiga, que lastima que no supo como engañarme… -dijo destapando un bulto que Harry no se había dado cuenta_

_-Ginny…._

_Aquel bulto, era ginny pero estaba inconsciente_

_-Enevarte!!!!-dijo Voldemort señalando a ginny con su varita haciéndola despertar_

_-CRUCIO!!!!-GRITO Harry hacia Voldemort pero el hechizo no le hizo ningún daño, mas bien ginny fue la que grito_

_-Harry!!!! No importa la que te diga, solo te quiere engañar… no tiene ninguna conexión con…Ahgggggggggggg-Voldemort lanzo un hechizo crucio a Ginny _

_-Déjala…a mí es a quien quieres…no le hagas nada…CRUCIO!!!!!-volvió a gritar pero de nuevo el hechizo cayo sobre ginny_

_-Hazme lo que quieras Potter…al fin y al cabo toda maldición que me mandes rebotara hacia ella_

_-No…Harry no es cierto…el es el que…_

_-Te ordeno que la sueltes, oh…_

_-Tu no me ordenas nada…como veo quieres morir como todos los demás…Crucio-dijo lanzando la maldición hacia Harry_

_-Harry…!!!!!!!-grito Ginny al ver como Harry se retorcía. Ala vez que Voldemort murmuraba algo y de su varita salían unas cuerdas que se len rollaban en el cuerpo._

_-Muy bien Potter, creo que es el momento de iniciar a hacerte sufrir…tendrás el honor y el placer de ver morir a tu pequeña novia….Avada Kedavra!!!!!-dijo apuntando a la pelirroja_

_-GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-GRITO Harry, pero era incapaz de hacer algo ya que als cuerdas lo sujetaban fuertemente._

_Y con pánico vio como el cuerpo de Ginny caía lentamente enfrente a el._

_-NO!!!!!!!!!!!....ERES UN…._

Fin Flash-Back

Después de haber aclarado todo aquello, la sala se volvió a sumir en un silencio sepulcral.

Matt tenia sus manos en su cabello negro azabache, Ron y Hermione se miraban el uno al otro, Ginny estaba boquiabierta en su asiento sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar, y Jess Logan y Linds miraban a Matt con una cara entre horror y sorpresa.

-Eso no es todo, lose pero creo que es lo que resuelve su preguntas

-Oh, Harry!!-dijo Hermione casi a punto de llorar mirando a Matt como si hubiera encontrado a un hijo perdido

-creo que has dado un gran paso-dijo ron parándose en dirección de su viejo amigo y tendiéndole una mano. Matt tb se para y ambos se abrazan como si se encontraran dos viejo amigos que tenían años de no verse, y así era.

Hermione, llorando, tb se paro y abrazo a los dos chicos, mientras los demás los observaban.

-Creo, Jess que nuestra vida va a dar un giro de 180° ahora, Harry Potter ha vuelto

Fin

Bueno deje a medias el relato del pasado para hacerlo de emoción…

Hermi-Black


	4. 4 Recuerdos dolorosos

**Un futuro diferente**

Capitulo 4: "Recuerdos dolorosos"

-pero como que va a cambiar, a que te refieres...

-esto es lo que soy amor , soy parte de ese mundo, de su mundo, soy un mago , no un Muggles, ya no tengo mas que ocultar, soy un mago y tus hijos también lo son.

-Pero...pero...

-Jess- interrumpió ron-...disculpa que interrumpa, pero es verdad lo que Matt dice el es de ese mundo al que no puede negarse.

-si, causalmente en Hogwarts, cuando un niño Muggle es aceptado, solemos mandar a alguien APRA orientar a los niños y a los padres que se niegan a aceptar la realidad... lo que son algo así como tu Jess... algo necios...algo como tu

-Me esta diciendo necia- dijo Jess enojada

-No, cariño, no creo que estén diciendo eso, lo que pasa es que necesitas entender, tal vez ocupas...ocupamos descansar hoy ha sido un día muy movido.

-Eso me termo, creo que nosotros nos retiramos

Hermione, Ron y Ginny se pararon y Matt los siguió hasta la puerta del vestíbulo y los tres amigos se volvieron a despedir emotivamente.

Matt volvió a al sala y al ver la cara de su esposa la cual lo miraba con reproche, noto qUE algo andaba mal

-Lohan, Lindsay, mañana seguiremos hablando con ustedes, ya son más de las 12 a su cuarto los dos

-¿Entonces Linds es una bruja?- pregunto lohan

-Mañana platicamos vale- les dice encaminándolos a al puerta y serrando estas al salir los niños

Jess miraba la chimenea en la que yacían las ultimas cenizas de los leños que Matt había prendido en la mañana(N/A: ahora que, lo pienso fogata en verano, que bochorno) y ahora hacían que la sala se vieran tétrica. Se paro y busco las velas y unos fósforos, pues la luz aun no volvía , se disponía a prenderlas cuando Matt acerco su Mano y con un simple movimiento las prendió, lo que hizo que Jess de alejara.

-Que tienes???- pregunto Matt

-que, que tengo...dios míos "de ahora en adelante nuestra vida va a cambiar" claro ya sabes uno se puede adaptar a a lo que tu quieras.

-No te pido que lo hagas de un día a otro, seque tanto apara ti como para los niños va a ser difícil.

-es que... es que...-- abrió varias veces la boca peno no decía nada- entiende... esto es... como decir te algo que...

-Creo que si te entiendo pero ... es mi deber ... debo aniquilar a Voldemort... el mato a mis padres-Jess abrió la boca para decir algo- y ... mato ... a la que en su momento era mi unica razón de vivir...

-A Ginny.,..

-Si... ese día era la graduación de mi generación...y yo estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio yo tenia ya la sortija y pensaba dársela esa noche

-Pero eran unos niños...

-Lo se pero mis padres se casaron cuando terminaron la escuela, que más daba esperar a que ella se graduara e iniciar nuestro curso de auror juntos...

-Auror???

-Era la carrera mágica que había escogido Ron y Hermione lo son...

Flash Back

-Harry... no manches es una sortija de mas de 500 galeones- dijo Ron sorprendido al ver el brillante anillo

-Lo se, pero tu hermana se lo merece...

-pero Ginny aun no sale de la escuela

-Y tu padres tb se pidieron matrimonio en la escuela y mis padre se casaron después de salir

-Eres un aventado, Compadre,

-Así, es y tu y Hermione serán nuestros padrinos

- y cuando le vas a decir

-Hoy, en el baile

Fin Flash Back

-Pero después de esa noche huí, para alejarme de todo y todos, estaba demasiado herido

Flash back

La obscura noche lloraba por la gran tristeza que un solo hombre sentía.

Harry cayo de su escoba, estaba muy herido y muy cansado para seguir, aun traía la capa de gala, metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la capa y encuentro un escuche pequeño, lo abrió y en el estaba el gran anillo brillante... lo vio con tristeza...

-VAS A PAGAR POR ESO DESGRACIADO – grito con rabia y aventó el anillo, pero, callo en un coladera y por lo tanto se hundió para siempre- eso es... vete... vete con los recuerdos... vete con mi pasado... y nunca vuelvas- y se desplomo en la acera de una calla que albergaba la noche.

Bip....bip....bip...

-...Hombre de 17 año, encontrado mal herido en Bevford Av, no se sabe la razón de las heridas, se encontró en posesión de una extraña escoba y lo que parece ser un palo tallado...- escucho decir a la voz de una mujer, y abriendo poco a poco los ojos vio que se encontraba en un hospital-...oh inicia a reaccionar

-Donde estoy...?-pregunto con una voz ronca

-En el hospital general de Londres... como se llama??

-Londres!!!!—dijo sorprendido pero débil, había volado hasta Londres,

-Así, es Londres... como se llama, joven??

-Harr.....Matthew Kings- dijo inmediatamente, si iba a olvidar su pasado iniciaría con eso

-Muy bien señor Kings... sabe usted con que lo hirieron

-He...

-Que si sabe con que lo hirieron??

-Eh... no.... Creo que no...

-El hombre presenta un poco de amnesia...Y sabe que es esto...-dijo la mujer mostrándole al varita

-No

-No hay problema si lo tiramos

-N... si... me...me gustaría conservarlo

Fin flash back

-Y eso es lo único que conservo de ese entonces, mi varita, mi escoba, y la vieja capa de gala

-Tanto daño te hizo ese hombre

-mas de lo que crees... es el mago mas despiadado que he conocido, no se toca el corazón para nada, y el causante de la perdida de muchos de mis seres queridos... por eso ahora es mi momento de salir de la nada y volver a ser quien era. Y estoy dispuesto a afrontar lo que sea con tal de poder dar tranquilidad a mi mundo

-Como cuando ocurrió eso

-Hace 15 años para principio de Junio

-Junio, he...tu eras el tipo desaliñado del cuarto de al lado, el loco que en la noches gritaba palabras extrañas y agitabas los brazos

-a... a que te refieres

-hacer 15 años, yo estaba en ese hospital cuando tu llegaste, habían operado a mi padre y estábamos en al entrada , cuando...

Flash back

_-Jess no te preocupes tu padre va a estar bien- dijo su madre para calmarla_

_-Si, pero...-la puerta se abrió de golpe y entro una camilla con un hombre desaliñado_

_-Hombre de 17 años....._

.................................

_-...Avada Kedabra...Crucio...no te dejare, GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Fin flash Back

-Eras tu, ese tipo, al que yo creí loco imaginar que serias el mismo Matthew Kings...bueno que diga Harry Potter que conocí en el universidad

Flash back

_-Dios, mío voy a llegar tarde, me van matar- dice una chica rubia corriendo para llegar a tiempo a la escuela- oh....- pero en ese momento choco un alguien_

_-Discúlpame, fue mi culpa..._

_-No hay problema... solo que ahora voy a llegar mas tarde a clases- dijo tomado sus cosas y viendo a joven, era un chico como de unos 20 años, de gafas, cabello negro y unos ojos verdes muy bellos- pero al fin al cabo que mas da... Jessica Parque, estudiante de nutrición_

_-Matthew Kings, de derecho_

_-Oh, un licenciado...._

_ Fin flash back _

-Entiendo que has sufrido demasiado, y todas esas pesadillas, yo pensando que... eran alucinaciones tuyas...creo amor que si estoy dispuesta a afrontar los riesgos que te gas que afrontar, no aun lado del abogado Matt sino de el mago Harry

-Lo dices en serio

-Si, en serio... además que mejor que una nueva vida

-Eso es perfecto... estas dispuesta a vivir en un mundo mágico y que de ahora en adelante el mundo Muggle se alejara de nuestra vida

-Si- dijo por primera vez con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hermione-Black**

Muchas gracias a los que han escrito sus comentarios son bienvenidos. Este es algo así como que aclaración un poco del anterior y forma de convencer a Jess, por favor dejen reviews


End file.
